


Jock bf absconds with his goth boatman

by Savvy_Bean



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: Post 10th run spoilers~
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Jock bf absconds with his goth boatman

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second, smutty chapter lmk if you'd like that. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone in like an hour so I apologize for the quality. The little offhand comment about Charon enjoying himself with Hermes post-epilogue made my heart melt and we NEED MORE CONTENT FOR THESE TWO DORKS.

The olympian family gathering was not an appropriate place for any cthionic god to be. 

Yes, they were all family in some distant way and there was a certain kinship born of being ethereal entities, but the cthionic family was cut from a different cloth so to speak. Reserved and distant, and content to be so mind you! Charon was perhaps less distant than his other siblings such as the fates or even Nemesis or Eris, but he was a solitary being, same as anyone else stitched in Nyx's womb. 

Not to mention his appearance. The eldest of night children was in a word, ghastly, why Nyx saw fit to create him with the features he had was beyond him, his inability to speak the gods tongue even moreso. 

Not that Charon felt jealousy, no, he was content with his solitary life, he and the river Styx were one in the same, a voiceless, natural force that none could move though they may try. 

None except a certain little psychopomp by the name of Hermes. His polar opposite in most every way, a professional associate and the reason Charon has tucked himself into a little corner in the lounge. Doing everything in his power to avoid the questioning and/or disgusted looks the olympians kept throwing his way. 

If he was capable of speech in which they could understand, he would have gladly told Aphrodite and Dionysus where to shove it. 

But alas, this was a function with a purpose, and though the cthonic gods of the house of Hades were required to be in attendance, the family had made themselves quite scarce of the main festivities. Tucked into the darkest corner of the lounge nursing their drinks and eating Euridice's fantastic pom porrage without complaint and with the decorum expected of Nyx's lineage. 

"Why are we even here. Its not as if the guests are even acknowledging our existence" Meg murmured against the lip of her glass, steely eyes following Zagreus as he and Persephone entertained a very pliant Demeter and Artimis with a tale. 

"We are of the house, we must maintain appearances." Nyx placed a gentle hand on the fury's twitching wing. 

"Appearances of what?" Hypnos murmured from against their mother's side, trying his best to keep his eyes open "they wouldn't notice if we left." 

"I can't help but agree. Mortals do not simply cease their dying for the sake of a hedonistic banquet." Thanatos murmurs under his breath, picking at his plate with disinterest. 

"And they will continue to die after. A few hours of our limitless time is not going to effect their existence." Nyx sighed, those her tone stern, there wasn't a hit of genuine belief to her words. 

"Yah besides, Charon's lover hasn't arrived yet..." Hypnos mumbles before passing out, nearly diving headfirst into his bowl if it wasn't for night's guiding hand. 

Meg stifled a scoff as Nyx once again intercepted Hypnos' doom, this time in the form of Charon's oar mid strike. 

"Cease your outburst Charon." Nyx hissed, her golden irises glowing faintly with a promise no one wanted to realize. 

"Its not as if we don't know about your little romp with the messenger. Even Zagreus knows and he's denser than Theseus." The fury smirked, sipping her ambrosia with a sadistic delight at seeing the ferryman squirm under her gaze. 

With a biting groan Charon turned his gaze to the floor, remembering now why he kept to himself. He much preferred it when no one talked to one another and he was left to his own devices, his own privacy. 

Before he could return to staring holes at the floor a pair of hand fell over his eyes. If not for the hummingbird beat of wings gracing his ears he would have snapped. 

"Guess who~" a soft giggle came from behind him, making his heart leap. Charon groaned and brought the hands from his eyes to turn and better see the offender in question. If he was capable of smiling his cheeks would have burst, instead he settled for a soft groan, letting his cthionic plumes linger on those lovely lips. 

"Right-o boss, though I would have accepted 'the god of being fashionably late' as well." Hermes took a seat besides the imposing ferryman, smile radiant and beaming bright enough to light the lounge with his heveanly beauty. 

"Didn't miss much did I? I always try to arrive at that perfect time between everyone being sour with one another and leave before they get too rowdy. You know how it is with my family, Dionysus is the only one who can hold his drink and don't even get me started on the last time Ares got a go at some ambrosia." Hermes prattles on, snatching himself a drink for the two of them from a passing shade with a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. 

"Speaking of, I don't think I've ever seen you drink, my fine associate. What a perfect opprotunity!" He shoved the glass in Charons idle hands and clicked their cheers before downing his in one go, the wings on his temples fluttering with excitement. 

Charon was well used to the endless chatter of Hermes, he felt his posture relax as the tiny god went about introducing himself between sips of ambrosia. 

"Hermes, delighted. You must be Nyx I presume? Fantastic to finally meet you, I can certainly see the resemblance to my good partner here." Hermes smiled, extending his hand to the mother of night, allowing him to place a quick kiss to her knuckles. "Charon here has talked endlessly about you through our little stint to get young Zagreus to the surface, all good things I promise!" 

To anyone but her own children, Nyx appeared unfazed, a slight twitch of her serene features the only tell at her surprise. "A delight to meet you as well Hermes. I am thankful Charon has found a friend in you."

"A bit more than friendship I'd say" Meg mumbled under her breath, eyes finding a nice spot on the wall to rest. 

Hermes didn't miss a beat, his hand immediately falling to Charon's under the table before the ferryman had a chance to make for his oar "and you must be Megaera! I must say your reputation does proceed you, eldest fury, partner to the prince and death himself, with a venomous wit about you. Its a pleasure, really. And this dour man must be Thanatos!" Hermes shook his hand as well, making idle small talk, mostly monologuing at the dour chthonic family. 

Charon found himself both grateful and amused by how his sunny partner was able to disarm his reclusive family with a few pleasantries and jokes. It eased the frustration of having to be at this banquet to begin with, he truly was the embodiment of riding the fine line of life an death, so very olympian in nature, radiant, sunny and extroverted, yet able to sit amongst the family of night and seem right at home. It was one of the things Charon admired most about his partner. 

"I hate to cut this short, meeting you all has been lovely and we must do this again sometime, preferably without my family present, my lovely associate promised me a luxury cruise along the Styx this fine night or day." Hermes flashed his signature charming smile and squeezed Charon's hand, signaling their exit. "Charon, would you mind?" 

The ferryman let out a soft groan before standing, offering his hand more out of reflex than necessity. Which Hermes brightened and took gleefully, "come now my handsome boatman, I'm dying to get the full tour!" 

Once the chatter of the party was behind and the stillness of the house of Hades graced them, Charon felt like he could breathe again, the gentle flow of the Styx gracing his ears was like home.

"Much better yah? Never seen you so tense, love." Hermes sighed, running his hand through Charon's silvery curls affectionately. 

Charon sighed, chthonic plumes mingling between the sparse space between them. With a hesitant groan and a side glace of his lilac eyes he placed a boney hand over Hermes own, leaning into his touch. 

"Come now love, you know I can't stand my family, though I'm elated I met yours. Thankfully our early exit gives us plenty of time to ourselves, yah? Worth a few leering gazes from my siblings for a whole evening with you." Charon nodded and pointed to the pool of Styx, giving the restless god as much of a smile as he could manage. 

"Gladly, love. You did promise me a river cruise and I fully expect our destination to be worth the journey." He smirked, giving the ghastly ferryman a wink before leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

Charon groaned and pulled the fluttering god close to his chest, feeling his warmth bleed into his own chilled bones. Chthonic gods may be a solitary breed, but Hermes was a welcome addition to his quiet life. One that he knew he could never exist without.


End file.
